diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thief
Background The Thief entered the dungeon to win a billion dollars. The Thief is the second competitor to enter the dungeon. He is green and has an eyepatch. Gameplay When it is the thief's turn, one of the enemy's pieces of equipment will be copied at random for the thief to use. It will be a new choice every turn. Equipment that has a countdown (such as needing a total of 20 to activate) starts at the maximum, retains whatever the thief puts into it, and no dice the thief adds are applied to the copy used by the enemy. Thief Levels Episodes Episode 1: Thief in the Night Business as usual: get in, rob a few enemies, defeat the boss, get out. * Standard Rules. Episode 2: Finders Keepers Get those pickpocketing fingers ready - this time, you're stealing for keeps. * You can keep enemy equipment after each fight. The thief's "Steal" ability is replaced with Finders Keepers. When the ability is triggered by adding enough dice, at the end of the battle the thief can choose 1 item from the enemy's equipment to keep. Triggering it multiple times in a battle will not allow the thief to choose more than one item per enemy. The thief's Limit Break is replaced with "Hook", which gives the thief the status effect of Re-Equip Next (The next equipment you use can be used again on this turn.) Starting equipment is the same as Episode 1. Level up rewards are the same as Episode 1. Episode 3: Uptick On your first turn, all your dice roll 1. On your second, they roll 2. Third time lucky? Nope, third time you roll a 3. * On your first turn, all dice rolls are 1. Second turn, all dice rolls are 2. ... and so on. The thief's "Steal" ability is replaced with "Uptick", which requires a die of the current turn's roll, and will reset all unused dice to the next highest number (after 6, restarting at 1). Using uptick does not get rid of burn (rerolling dice can sometimes do this). Limit Break is replaced with "Trips", which rolls 3 dice at the current roll. Starting equipment is the same as Episode 1. Level 3 reward is replaced with choice of Kunai OR Hall of Mirrors Level 5 reward is replaced with choice of Backstab OR Hacksaw OR Upgrade Equipment. Episode 4: The Elimination Round: Thief You've got your usual equipment, usual health, everything. It's a shame all your enemies have extra health and upgraded weapons. * Enemies get 10% extra health. All enemy equipment is upgraded. Starting equipment, level up rewards, limit break, and steal ability are the same as Episode 1. Episode 5: Parallel Universe: Thief Woah, everything's different! * Enemies get 10% extra health. Status effects work differently. All of the equipment has been changed. Steal ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1. Starting equipment is replaced with Nunchucks and Master Key Level 3 reward is replaced with choice of Cowbell OR Wrecking Ball Level 5 reward is replaced with choice of Berlin Key OR Bronze Cauldron OR Upgrade Equipment. Episode 6: Bonus Round: Thief Everything's back to normal again! Until you go down a floor - the further you go into the dungeons, the more the rules change... * Start with standard rules. Gain bonus rules as you descend further. Steal ability and Limit Break are the same as Episode 1. Starting equipment is replaced with choice of one from 2 (or 3, if hard mode is available) of the following: * Dagger and Lockpick * Wrecking Ball and Pea Shooter * Dagger and Berlin Key * Nunchucks and Master Key * Poison Needle and Singularity There are no level rewards other than Max HP and extra dice, which are the same as Episode 1. Category:Competitors Quotes Initial Description: "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to win. Everyone else is too, of course - they're just lying about it." Middle Description: "Sure, the dungeons are getting harder. Maybe someone weak would give up. But this is a competition and I'm still in it to win it!" Endgame Description: "This is... tougher than I expected! If I don't win the billion dollars I'll have to sue for a billion dollars! Wait, why is my signature on this liability waiver?" Post Endgame Description: "You know, I might not have a billion dollars, but if I find enough of those solid gold coins they'll be worth a whole lot in the outside world..."